


Seen from the Shadow

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Kissmas Fest, M/M, Poisoning, Slughorn's Christmas Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Desmond Miles agrees to go to this Christmas Party of Slughorn's, only because it is Harry that asked him. But he didn't foresee the events that would happen next, though he should have...I don't own anything, all rights go to their respectful creators.
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Seen from the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt is: Poisoned Kiss

**Seen from the Shadow**

Desmond groaned as Harry straightened his bowtie.

“Remind me on why I have to go to this bloody thing?” the Assassin and wizard complained.

Harry looked unimpressed, “because I’m required to go, and Hermione made sure of that.”

Desmond grumbled under his breath but let Harry fight with the stupid robes he had to wear. He still didn’t see much sense in wearing them, but this was a Christmas party. He originally had been very wary when Harry mentioned that he had to go to a Christmas Party. He of course wanted him to be his date. But to go to a party where there were any unknown witches and wizards he wouldn’t know... There were many people that could know him by his face. He wasn’t really sure it was worth the risk in going. But he rather avoid the unpleasantry of having to explain to Professor Slughorn on why his boyfriend was not going to the Christmas party. A party that Hermione made sure he would be at. As much as he enjoyed her brain, she could be rightful evil when she wanted to be. And this definitely would be one of those times. But he rather put himself through this torture than Harry going with someone else, something he knew that Harry was very aware of.

“Can we just go and get this over with?” Desmond growled.

Harry shook his head at him, “Someone is impatient.”

“Hate parties…” Desmond muttered.

Harry grinned at him, “I know, so I appreciate you doing this for me.”

Desmond rolled his eyes, but not before kissing Harry on the lips.

“So, remind me why he’s having this blasted party?” Desmond asked, walking through the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry by his side.

Harry shrugged, “not sure. It’s a Christmas Party he apparently used to do them when he taught here years ago.”

“A party that is only for this club of his…”

“Pretty much, something of a group of students to make ourselves better,” Harry said.

“The same meetings that you try to skip out on at every opportunity,” Desmond pointed out.

Harry blushed at that; it wasn’t like it wasn’t true. He did, but apparently, he couldn’t on this one. He cursed Hermione under his breath, it was her fault he was being forced to go to this. But at least he had Desmond at his side, though he better not try to blend into the shadows. He refused to be by himself and look like an idiot.

“Well you can blame Hermione for me not being able to escape this…” Harry muttered.

Desmond snorted; he wasn’t that stupid, “you try that first and see how it goes.”

Harry grimaced at the thought.

“That’s what I thought…” Desmond muttered.

Before they knew it, they were at the door to Slughorn’s office. That was where he was hosting this party of his. Thankfully it really wasn’t much of a distance, since his office was located on the sixth floor. With Gryffindor Tower only being on the seventh floor, that was only one flight of stairs on the Grand Staircase.

Right before they opened the door, Harry hissed the following words into Desmond’s ears.

“You are not blending into the shadows!”

Desmond had an innocent look on his face.

“I know you were planning on it! I am not going to look like I’m talking to air,” Harry glared at him.

Desmond rolled his eyes, “fine… I won’t blend into the shadows… for now…”

Harry sighed, that was honestly the best he probably would get. It was a miracle that Desmond agreed to go in the first place. With that, he opened the door and it was obvious that the party had already started. His eyes met with Professor Slughorn and he held his hand up, which was threaded with Desmond’s fingers. He watched as the Professor slightly raised his glass, most likely filled with some type of drink. It was most likely Butterbeer, but he figured that was greeting enough.

Though the first person that Harry talked to was Hermione.

“I almost thought Desmond was going to throttle me when I asked,” Harry hissed.

She snickered at that, though glanced over Harry’s shoulder.

“He does look quite out of place, but I knew he would say yes. He could never deny you much of anything,” she grinned at him.

Harry blushed, okay… maybe part of that was actually true. Desmond had never really truly told him no. Even though he knew this was sort of pushing it. Especially the part of asking him to not blend into the shadows, which he knew he really wanted to.

But he darted away from Hermione, hopefully to ground his boyfriend some. Last thing he needed was for him to panic.

“I thought you were behind me,” Harry placed a hand on Desmond’s shoulder.

His touch was so familiar that Desmond didn’t move away, if anything he leaned into it.

“Damn professor wanted to ask me something,” Desmond growled.

“How about this, one dance and talk to Hermione some and then leave?” Harry asked him. “Its not like Professor Slughorn really expected me to stay here for hours.”

“Not gonna step on my toes, are you now?” Desmond teased, his breath hot against his ear.

Harry’s face went red, “that was one time! And you weren’t any help at all!”

Desmond snickered at that, “I think I can handle that, but you owe me later.”

Harry shuttered at the lust in Desmond’s voice, he could feel it affecting him as well. But now was definitely not the place for such things…

“I need Butterbeer…” Harry mumbled, before shaking his head.

Desmond laughed at Harry walked the few feet away. He noticed a few older witches and wizards, but he didn’t pay them much of mind. Not even the person that handed him two Butterbeers. Though he noticed one had a weird smell but shook his head. It was a bit late in the evening.

He handed one of them to Desmond.

“May find some rum for you later,” Harry joked.

Desmond rolled his eyes as he took the drink from Harry’s hands.

Harry took a long gulp of the Butterbeer, it was still good. Warmed himself up, though it did have an off taste. He didn’t even give Desmond a chance to take a drink before kissing him.

Harry felt himself swaying, before being steadied by Desmond. Though his eyes looked fierce as he looked at Harry.

Desmond’s lips were twisted in disgust, like he tasted something disgusting.

“You’re going to the Hospital Wing,” he said abruptly.

Harry scrunched together, as if trying to think of what Desmond just said.

“What… no…” he protested.

Desmond snaked an arm around Harry’s waist and led him towards the exit. Not before murmuring some words in Professor Slughorn’s ear. He didn’t think he ever saw the Professor so serious before.

“Not going…” Harry mumbled, but that was before his legs gave out from under him.

Desmond caught him before he could fall and hurt himself.

“Yeah… you’re definitely going,” he commented before lifting Harry into his arms. He needed to hurry, but the Hospital Wing was two floors under him. He used the shadows as much as possible to avoid detection until he wanted to be seen. He refused to be stopped, not when it something as important as this. 

In record time, he had arrived at the Hospital Wing and didn’t care that the doors slammed out.

“Young man, do you realize what time—” the witch cut herself off. “What happened!”

“Poisoned… He kissed me and I could detect the Aconite, it gives an offset to whatever drink its in,” Desmond explained as he placed Harry in a bed.

“You should be looked at too. But we need to stop the poisoning. You both will be in for a rough night,” Madam Pomfrey warned as she handed him a potion.

Desmond nodded, even though he had kissed Harry and his boyfriend was the one poisoned, he was still at risk. Aconite could easily kill within a few hours or less. But he doubted that Harry realized where he was, he was a bit delirious at the moment. But he knew that was because of the Aconite. He was just thankful he didn’t drink the Butterbeer that Harry had handed him. No doubt both of them had been poisoned for this reason. But he knew that he had been the intended target, not Harry. He figured he would be able to deal with it on his own, but not Harry… With that, he downed the potion he had been handed. He knew it would help drive whatever poison was in his body, no matter how small it may be.

He watched as Madam Pomfrey tilted the potion past Harry’s lips and eased where he could swallow it. She would most likely keep him closely monitored, make sure his condition wouldn’t worsen. But hopefully they would both be okay, especially Harry.

“Rest, Mr. Miles. You and Mr. Potter will be fine. The poison will be soon out of your systems, but the only thing you can do is rest. I am very thankful that you realized what it was, but you’re are safe in my hands. I will speak to Severus later, though,” Madam Pomfrey told him.

With that, Desmond eased himself down in a bed close by Harry. He let his eyes shift shut, robes and all. But he wouldn’t stop truly worrying about Harry until he saw it for himself. He definitely wouldn’t have gone back to the dorm, not when Harry was still in danger. He needed to be able to see him. But for now, his mind could rest that both of them were under the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
